Jet's Little Sister
by Snow Kurama
Summary: Jet has a sister and she pregnant. Will Jet handle the news well? And who is the guy anyways?
1. What Do You Think Of Us?

Jet's Little Sister 

Jem was talking to her boyfriend, Vicious, about going to see her older brother Jet. He looked at her and said, "He's a hunter and his friend Spike hates me. So I'll be killed if I go."

She shook her head no and said, "If Spike hurts you I will kill him, ok?" Vicious nodded his head and they went to see her brother and the others, Spike and Faye. Vicious went on the Bepop and Spike, being his usual self, pulled out a gun and got screamed at by Jet.

Jem said "Thank you!" and hugged Jet for scolding Spike.

Spike asked, " Why did you stop me?"

"Jem is my sister and Vicious is her boyfriend," said Jet, "I can't let you harm them." Spike glared evilly at his arch-nemesis, while Vicious sat contently with an evil smirk on his face. Jem smiled and playfully told Vicious to "play nice". The look across Spike's face read quite plainly, you fucking moron asshole. Looks placed on both Jet and Vicious's faces were more than easy to read, "touch her, and die."

Faye, breaking the silence of the "dirty look" war, says, "Now, would any of you little kids like a cup of tea?"

Spike raises his hand stupidly and says, "Yes, I would, mommy."

"Oh, would you quit being such a little baby and grow up?" Jem asked Spike with an evil look.

"Well, if you would stop with all the little bitchy looks then _maybe_ we could solve this dilemma," Spike said as he slipped an arm around Jem's waistline.

"Like you stand a chance," Jem told him as she pulled out a dagger.

"Well, if you wanna be that way," Spike said as he pulled away and sat down on the sofa, "but I was quite sure we could have a little fun if you ditch the bitch."

Without words, Jem threw the dagger, having it land just a little away from his manhood, leaving a gapping hole in the sofa.

"Oh man, that's my couch!" Jet shouted, "I might just make you pay for that one sis."

"Well, let me take aim one more time and I guarantee I won't miss and then, _maybe_ I'll pay for the couch," Jem told her older brother.

"Well, I sure could use a hand in the kitchen with this tea..." Faye called to break up all the noise.

"Coming Faye," Jem announced. Jem could feel Spikes eyes on her back as she walked from the room. She just knew she would hear Vicious' voice in a second, she just knew he would be telling him off, every time they came to see Jet lately it was the same thing over and over again, Spike didn't really hate Vicious, just envied him for having Jem all to himself. As she helped Faye with the tea, she could hear Vicious and Spike starting up the fighting again.

"So, have you and Spike hit the hay yet? Or is that still on it's way?" Jem asked Faye, making her cough rather loudly and spit out her mouthful of tea.

"WHAT? How could you ask that?" Faye questioned.

"What? It's just a simple question, have you or not?"

Blushing, Faye nods her head, "Haven't you and Vicious?"

"Well, I know it's against my brothers every expectation but, yeah, more than a few times," Jem said rather bluntly, "but that's to stay between me and you, for now."

"Sure, but when are you two planning on that marriage? You know that's the only way Jet would ever approve of what you're doing with him, what if you end up pregnant and he finds out? What are you gonna do then?" Faye questioned her.

"Well, between you and me, and Vicious doesn't even know this yet, but I already am." Jem told her, "and I talked Vicious into coming here today because I plan on telling them at the same time, and then watching the looks on their faces, and pray that Jet doesn't decide to kill me or Vicious. I plan on telling him that I knew what I was getting myself into." Jem told Faye.

"Well, if that's not a killer." Faye stated rather frankly.


	2. Baby On The Way!

"Well, now that we've all settled down and had some tea and are all seated quite comfortably," Jem said, standing in the middle of the room after Spike and Vicious had stopped their bickering, "I have some news."

"What? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Vicious asked as he always did when she had news, but she couldn't blame him, her news usually was bad, but this time, oh this time, it was the best news she had received in such a long time.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's not like that at all, it's good news." Jem said.

"Well, off with it then," Jet told her.

Taking a deep long and loud breath, she told them, "Well, Jet, I know that this might upset you a little bit, but It's made me very happy, and I can only hope that you can understand, and I know that Vicious will, or should anyway, be happy as well."

"Off with it sis."

She takes a second, smiling to herself, and looking over at Faye who offers a smiling face in return, she's cheering her on silently, what a good friend. "Well, Vicious, Jet," she pauses for a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Vicious and Jet both stare at her, taking more time than necessary to react. "Well, let's celebrate, shall we?" Spike says, being the first to react, "I say we pull out the champagne and have a ball!"

Jem just stands there, watching, her eyes shifting back and forth from Vicious to Jet. "Is...is there something wrong?"

"SOMETHING WRONG? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG? YOU BET THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG, MY LITTLE SISTER IS PREGNANT, MY LITTLE UNMARRIED SISTER, IS PREGNANT." Jet burst out.

"HELLO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT HER! SHE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAUSED THIS YOU KNOW! IT'S MORE MY FAULT THAN IT EVER WILL BE HERS," Vicious screamed in Jem's defense.

"OH, SO NOW SOMEONE HAS TO BE AT FAULT? NEITHER ONE OF YOU CAN JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME CAN YOU?" Jem screamed outranged that neither one showed the slightest bit of happiness. She turned and stormed out of the room and ran the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, I guess you two blew it this time," Spike said looking to be one of the only understanding people there, just him and Faye. Faye got up at that comment and was half way across the room when Jet asked her, "Where are you going?"

"After her obviously, she just came out and told the two of you something that would be hard for any woman to come straight out and say the way that she did and you just blew up in her face, the two of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves and the way you just acted," she told the two of them.

"No, let me," Vicious said as he walked past her on his way to the bathroom, when he got there he twisted the knob, half expecting to have to beat the door down to be able to get in, but surprisingly, it was unlocked. He went in and found Jem sitting on the toilet crying, not really making any noise just having tears flow down her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way, it's not a fault, it's a great opportunity for us to live our lives and be together and settle down and raise a family. I have the best woman in the world about to have my child, if she will still have me that is, what more could a guy ask for?"

At that Jem had to smile, she couldn't help it, he made her smile, he always did, with those blue eyes and that smile of his, those dimples always made her heart give a little flutter, every time he followed her somewhere, when it was just the two of them, she could swear he saved that smile of his just for her. If any girl in the world could ever see that smile they'd be his forever, sometimes she wondered if that smile had magic in it, if somehow it possessed her into staying. When they fought, he always did something out of the blue, something that made her smile, whenever she was down or crying, he always made her smile. Everything about him made her crazy, she really was in love with him, she was more than happy to be having his child, there's no way in the world she would give up this baby, even though she may threaten him with it from time to time, just to get on his last nerve in one of there fights, he never won. But it was ok, because winning didn't count to them, they were in love, and that's all that mattered.

"Well, I know a girl couldn't ask for anything better than you, if they did they'd be asking for a miracle and a half," she told him.

"Oh, so now you wanna call me a miracle huh?" he smiled at her, it was a smile that only she ever got to see, but then again, why would he share it with anyone else? He loved her, and only her. He was so surprised when she said she was pregnant, happy surprised though, he spent those few moments on the couch thinking, how no matter what the baby was, boy or girl, it would be the most loved baby in all the world, because they, Jem and Vicious, would be together forever.

"Maybe I am, but who's say that it's not the truth?" Jem asked, playfully punching him in the ribs, put not to hard, she'd die if she ever hurt him.

"Well, what do ya say we get outta here and go talk down that older brother of yours before he does something that we all know he'll regret later." Vicious told her.

"I'd really rather not go back out there, but it is for the best." Jem said as she reached up for his hands to pull her up from her spot. As soon as she got up she wrapped her arms around him grateful to have such a fine catch of a man. What would she ever do without him? The two made their way back into the living room where Spike sat still in the chair that he had been in when Jem gave her news, Faye stood next to Spikes chair with her arm around the top of the chair and his arm around her waist. They made quiet the cute couple, they were the all around best people to be voted together. Jet stood pacing the room but as soon as they walked in, immediately stopped and walked over to Jem and put his arms around her and gave her the biggest hug he had ever given anyone in a very very long time.

"I'm sorry, I really should have tried to be more understanding. You know I love you though and I always will, it's just that you know how I feel about these things. I'm sorry about the way I reacted, I really am," Jet told her.

The moment when she told him he had been in such a state of shock, he hadn't known how to react, he knew he should feel happy for her but he was over come by the fact that she had been lying to him for some time now, every time he saw her, if he had the chance to get her alone he would ask her, about her personal life and if Vicious had tried to make her get intimate with him. And since he hadn't gotten the chance to get her alone this time but every other time she had told him no. Why had she lied to him? Why was he arguing with himself, he knew why she lied, because she knew he would never approve of it, and she really wasn't ready to have that conversation with him, he knew that. But it still upset him, a lot.

"It's really ok, I figured you would react like that, it's why I really wasn't ready to tell you, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth, but I really wasn't ready to fight over that with you," Jem told her older brother with one of the weirdest looks he had seen in quite some time. She was afraid of him, that much he could tell.


	3. Thoughts In Armchairs

Vicious sat in the big armchair back at his house, Vicious and Jem. Vicious, Jem and a little baby. He was sitting there collecting his thoughts. He was thinking about everything that had occurred that night at Jet's. He couldn't get over the thought. He was going to be a dad. Daddy. He loved the thought. And it hadn't even been twelve hours since he'd heard it. He just kept wondering how long he'd have to wait before he found out if it was a boy or a girl. That news would make him happy, not that it mattered to him. Jem, his future wife was going to have his baby. He'd decided a long time ago to ask for her hand in marriage. He'd talked it over with Jet a few months back. He was currently saving up money to buy her this beautiful wedding ring that he had his eye on for the past four months. Faye had talked to him about finding out Jem's ring finger size. He'd hate the ring to be too big or too small. That would kill him. So, ever since, he'd been trying to talk to Faye when Jem wasn't around. But that, he found out, was a hard task indeed.

"Honey, are you coming to bed any time soon? You know it's two o'clock in the morning right?" he heard Jem's voice drift in from the bedroom. He heard her footsteps across the hardwood floors and quickly wiped the tear from his eye. No one had ever seen him cry, and he wasn't about to let anyone now. Especially since Jem would think he was upset. It was just the opposite. He was happier than anyone could imagine right now.

"I'm coming honey, don't worry, just feel asleep watching TV," he knew the tv was still on, but he had blocked out the sound along time ago. He got up from the armchair, met Jem halfway, and swept her off of her feet into his big muscular arms and into the bedroom.

Jem was completely surprised when Vicious came around the corner and picked her up, she started giggling when he carried her into the bedroom, she hadn't been so completely sure he'd been happy about the news, he had been thinking and quiet most of the day. It amazed her when he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She had stared into those big blue eyes for what seemed like hours although she knew it had only been seconds.

He watched her looking back into his eyes. How he wished he had that ring right now. He'd propose right now if he could.

She lay there wondering what he was thinking, if he was actually looking at her, or through her, when he started nibbling on her ear she knew that he was seeing only her.


	4. The Announcement

Jem and Vicious were at their house talking about having a big family get-together. They decided it would be the best way to tell everyone about the baby. Jem called up all of the family and friends, everyone that already knew was told to be completely quiet about the whole deal. Everyone was told that the party would be that day at two 'clock.

When everyone got there they all sat around and watched the football game and went into the kitchen and snacked on food that Jem had prepared. At about three o'clock Jem gathered everyone up and told them all that she had a big announcement to make. She walked over to Vicious and had him stand beside her, as she announced the happiest news of her life.

"Everyone, Vicious and I have called you here today because we have some great news. I'm pregnant." Jem stated boldly before her parents and entire family.

At this news a lot of faces turned and everyone started talking about how great it would be to have another baby in the family. Her mom came up to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter and said she was happy for her. She asked Jem if she knew if the baby was a boy or girl yet.

"I'm not sure yet, the doctor said it was to early to decide," Jem told her mother with the biggest of smiles across her face. Her father had passed away two years ago and she knew her mother had always looked forward to a grandchild. She knew her mother was a great mother, and would probably be an even greater grandmother.

"You'll make a great mom honey," Jem's mother told her.

"I learned from the best," Jem complimented her mother and then hugged her.

"Well, I don't want to break up the happy fest or anything, but I have an announcement of my own that I would like to make," Vicious stated to the hugging mother and daughter and the rest of the crowd.

Jem's mother smiled and laughed and walked over and sat down next to her son and watched as Vicious took Jem's hand and proceeded to talk.

"I have a rather, well I guess it's kind of late. But a request, I guess you'd call it, it would have been sooner I promise, but it took me a while, to um, well I tell you afterward," Vicious said awkwardly.

He turned and looked Jem in her eyes, put one hand behind his back, and slowly knelt down on one knee. Everyone in the room knew what was coming next, her mother about fainted, Jet had to quickly cover her mouth so the gasp didn't escape her lips.

"Jem, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I could only wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Vicious asked as her looked into her beautiful eyes.

Jem was in a state of shock and at a loss for words. "Mmm hu," was all she could manage to murmur.

Faye, not being able to stand the silence of Jem, yelled across the room rather loudly, "For Christ sake girl, he just asked you something you've always told me you wished he would, give the man a better answer than mmm hu! I wanna hear you!"

"YES!" Jem suddenly spoke up, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Vicious stood up at this news, after slipping the beautiful ring he and Faye had gone out and bought earlier that day when they were supposed to be buying food for the party. He took her in his arms and had the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face, well, since the day he met Jem that is.


End file.
